


于瓦尔星

by 709394



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Superman/Batman - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>超人与蝙蝠侠滚了一次床单，于是他们拯救了一个世界</p>
            </blockquote>





	于瓦尔星

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文已经在别的论坛发过了，不过最近上面又来大姨妈，过来试试AO3怎么玩  
> 联想标识有点多，DCU分好多种啊我已经陷入不明状态，标错莫怪|||这种纯AU没具体背景的要用什么tag呢……

　　就是这里了，超人想，进去，跟蝙蝠侠来一场性爱，拯救这个星球，回家。  
　　真他妈一个黑色笑话。布鲁斯甚至还不知道他爱他。至少布鲁斯从未表现出来知道过，那他就尚且假装自己掩饰得很好。  
　　但是这一场性爱会毁了他。他会忍不住的，他扶住了门。  
　　门上雕刻了这个星球的神，一株沉睡的植物的花纹。这棵名叫西里瓦尔的神，每个太阳周期都会选定一名种子，然后这里的智慧生物——瓦尔星人——会进行一场比赛，由最强壮的胜利者和种子进行交配，西里瓦尔从中吸取能量，维持这个星球未来一个太阳周期的重力。  
　　而很不幸的，这次，种子是刚执行完外交任务路过此地的蝙蝠侠。  
　　超人再次叹了一口气。虽然他有更冠冕堂皇的理由赢得这场比赛——瓦尔星人的生殖器上有大量倒钩，会直接把布鲁斯开膛破肚——但他实在不能忽略他无法容忍布鲁斯被迫和他人做爱的事实。  
　　最终他推开了这扇门。  
　　他的眼睛无法从房间正中间坐着的布鲁斯身上移开。拉奥啊，他全身上下只有一张绿色的、印满了西里瓦尔纹饰的半透明毯子，粗粗地盖在腰上，赤裸的上身紧致的肌肉和筋骨、斑驳的疤痕像是一篇史诗，而那双没有任何遮挡的蓝眼睛眨巴了一下，看着他。  
　　甚至没有一张床，只是在刻着魔法阵的地板之上。  
　　“你赢了。”布鲁斯陈述道。  
　　超人——克拉克——吞了吞，一言不发地反身关上门，才重新面对他。  
　　“是的，我赢了。”  
　　“过来，克拉克。”  
　　拉奥啊，他暗恋着的人在向他招手，而他知道将要到来的是什么……  
　　他蹒跚着走过去，满脑子都是下半辈子的性爱幻想有着落了。然后他听到了笑声。  
　　“放轻松，克拉克。”布鲁斯探出了手，他被诱惑一般俯下了身，那只手抚在了他的脸上，指尖挪动着，“如果你感到不适，那就闭上眼睛，交给我。”  
　　“不。”在他意识到之前他说，摸上了脸颊上的手，“这应该由我来。你无法在这里的重力下保持剧烈运动，这点我们确认过了。”  
　　“嗯哼，那请？”布鲁斯露出了一个狡黠的笑容。  
　　不知道是不是克拉克的错觉，又或者只是感情上的偏颇，他感到了极大的诱惑力。这是……完全不同的另一个布鲁斯，在蝙蝠侠的面具之下，又在花花公子的浮夸之外。又或许只是为了营造适合的氛围。  
　　后一点最有可能。  
　　于是他吻了他。  
　　温柔的，缠绵的，先是绅士般礼貌，而后在双方的投入下变得难分难解。他们吻着，一点一点拆解着克拉克身上的衣服，他们的手抚摸着彼此，心跳加速，温度上升。  
　　“嗯……”  
　　一声充满了性暗示的呻吟，克拉克的瞳孔紧缩了。他停止了这个吻，稍稍拉开距离，看见一个意乱情迷的布鲁斯。  
　　那一瞬间他硬得发疼。  
　　“该开始了。”那双红肿着的嘴唇蠕动着发出了他听不懂的声音，随后他的性器被温度覆盖，粗糙的茧子在上面研磨。克拉克咬住了自己的嘴唇，忍耐着。  
　　这实在太过了。在最疯狂的性幻想里他都没法模拟这种触感。他以后会想念这个的，一定。而他现在只能用所有的自制力克制自己立刻把面前这个引诱他堕落的魔鬼推翻，用他的圣剑狠狠地惩罚他的冲动。  
　　“你真的没有做过爱？”那魔鬼轻哼，像最天真可爱的孩子对最心爱的玩具一般，对他的阴茎爱不释手。来回抚摸、揉捏、按压，在龟头处打转，沾上吐出的透明液体涂遍它整个。最终一双钢铁般的手阻止了他继续作恶。  
　　“我不是处子。”克拉克盯着他，“如果你想知道，我也看过性爱视频。不少。”  
　　他把那张翠绿的毯子掀到一边，双手摸上了布鲁斯的，挑战般玩了个小技巧，布鲁斯屏住了呼吸。  
　　“……真看不出来，小镇男孩。”最终布鲁斯评价。  
　　“哈啊。”克拉克烦躁起来。他快要克制不住自己了。他轻柔地把布鲁斯推躺下，双手从布鲁斯的肩膀、胸、腰腹一直往下，对方身下的魔法阵花纹简直和身上的疤痕相映成趣。  
　　最终他在布鲁斯的大腿内侧徘徊，俯下身，舌尖扫过那昂扬的阴茎。  
　　他听到了一声压抑着的呻吟，和双手插入发丝的声音。  
　　“克拉克……”  
　　这像一声魔咒，他开始肆无忌惮起来。膜拜般舔舐、按压、吞咽，他听到织物沙沙的声音。布鲁斯扯过了那张毯子捂住了脸，但是心跳和喘息简直如雷贯耳。  
　　布鲁斯在享受这个，这一点就足以让克拉克欣喜若狂。  
　　他吞咽、搅动、摩擦，用尽一切贫乏的想象力去取悦布鲁斯，直到布鲁斯尖叫着他的名字在他嘴里射出来。  
　　他把那些精液吐在手心里，小心地保存（单一性别的瓦尔星人可没有润滑剂这种东西），轻柔地用舌头清理剩下的狼藉，帮助布鲁斯度过小小的不应期。  
　　“你正在杀死我。”布鲁斯意味不明地咕哝。在克拉克的舔弄下他又勃起了。  
　　克拉克的肩膀垮了下去。他抬起头，一头平日整齐的头发都乱糟糟的，脸蛋是从未见过的红，视线尴尬地左右乱晃：“抱歉布鲁斯，我——”  
　　“你做的很好。”布鲁斯捧住他的脸，强硬地拉下来，给了他一个吻，精液的味道在唇齿间散播，“现在，我们还有一整个星球要拯救，所以——”他在克拉克手里沾了点自己的精液，透着一股子慵懒劲地翻过身跪趴着，单手撑住身体，摸上了身后唯一能容纳克拉克性器的地方。  
　　目瞪口呆的克拉克就这样看着布鲁斯咬着嘴唇，用沾满自己精液的手指入侵自己的后穴，皱褶蠕动着被一点点，撑开，他甚至一下子控制不好开启了X射线，看着那根手指如何在里面弯曲蠕动。  
　　拉奥作证，他听见了他脑子里的某根线断掉的声音。  
　　毫不犹豫地，他放弃了所有自我控制的念头，舔上了布鲁斯露在外面的指关节。  
　　“克拉克？”布鲁斯惊呼，不可置信地回过头，而后那根柔软又坚硬的钢铁舌头就着他的手指边的缝隙侵入了他。  
　　布鲁斯停下了所有动作，绷紧了身体。这超出了他的预计，他没想过克拉克会……会这么做。他颤抖着，感觉到了那根舌头在他体内舔他的手指。他呜咽了一下，感觉一股酸麻从尾椎骨往上蹿，唯一的手在这相当于地球3.8倍的重力下几乎无法撑住他的身体。  
　　克拉克什么都没说，只是把他自己的食指也挤进来了。充满和扩张造成的异物感几乎要把布鲁斯逼疯，即使他做好了所有的心理准备……心理准备对这种事情毫无作用。  
　　他投降了，把自己的手撤了回来，加入了支撑身体的队伍中。但他绝不求饶。他会把这一切都承受下来。  
　　“放松，布鲁斯。”  
　　实在无话可说的布鲁斯呜咽了一声作为回应。克拉克温热的气息喷在隐秘的部位，让他浑身战栗。仍旧是扩张，他感到了更多的液体——唾液，精液，或者其他什么——慢慢地，他开始适应了这种异物感，随之而来的是快感和欲望。  
　　“克拉克……”他呢喃，克拉克发誓他从没想过他的名字能被说的如此的充满了……挑逗。  
　　他扶着布鲁斯翘起的臀部，跪在他身后，被忽略太久的阴茎凑近开合着的皱褶时兴奋得几近像在哭泣。  
　　但他仍不确定，或者只是为了不让布鲁斯为此留下任何不好的印象，即使他是如此渴望得到——占有——他仰慕了如此之久的人：“可以吗？”  
　　“克拉克！”布鲁斯几乎要咬牙切齿了，“别在这个时候扮绅士！快点！”  
　　这就是全部了。克拉克的自控烟消云散，他的欲望掌控了一切。急切的入侵和掠夺，借着超能力的便利克拉克能轻松地知道前列腺的位置。间中的引诱和挑逗是不可或缺的，而直奔主题的强烈刺激只会让这一场性爱无与伦比。  
　　他得到了，他最渴望的事情，用他的圣剑鞭挞这个把他拉进欲望的地狱之中的魔鬼，他的欲望，他的灵魂，他所仰慕的，让他乞求、哭泣、尖叫着要求更多，用所有高雅的下流的话诅咒他因为他的吝啬。他不会让他那么快如愿以偿的，当然了，他还没要够。  
　　让形象和自制力见鬼去。  
　　后来，当他心满意足地搂着筋疲力尽的布鲁斯躺在地板上时，从他们身下的魔法阵一样的东西里发出一阵光芒，很快蔓延到了整个房间。暖洋洋像阳光一样。  
　　他们又一次拯救了世界。  
　　“不打算跟我说些什么吗？”布鲁斯抚摸着他的手，咕哝着，声音还有点沙哑。  
　　克拉克没忍住亲了亲他的头发：“什么时候知道的？”  
　　“就算之前只是怀疑，现在也该确定了。”  
　　“那么，做我的男朋友吧。”  
　　布鲁斯别过头：“回去再说。”  
　　“为什么！”  
　　“容我提醒，你是打算让克拉克还是超人恋爱？布鲁斯还是蝙蝠侠？带来的影响如何解决？”  
　　“但……”  
　　“事情没那么简单，但是现在我累死了。回去再说。”  
　　低低的笑声：“如你所愿。”  
　　【END】


End file.
